Your place or mine? Continued
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR][Sequel] A club, a bar, a crime scene, a case, a little adventure…


Your place or mine? Continued  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Pairing: G/S Category: Angst Rating: R Summary: A club, a bar, a crime scene, a case, a little adventure. G/S. This is the sequel Spoilers: none Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Notes: I'm feeling daring, how many pages can be stretched to make a long lasting sex scene. Mmmm. Lets find out shall we.  
  
Nikki, this is for you, seeing as you've helped me continue my obsession with your writing. lol  
  
************  
  
Grissom's Townhouse:  
  
Sara walked around his living room while he made breakfast. She was hungry and tired, but the latter was not important as she had plans for later and sleeping was just not one of them. Well at least not at first.  
  
She smiled at the thought and turned to look at the man working in the kitchen. He was pushing eggs, tomatoes and toast onto plates. Sara walked over to him and hugged him from behind.  
  
"You ok?" He asked softly, turning to look at her. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and kissed her lips lightly.  
  
"I perfect." She grinned. "I'm also hungry."  
  
Grissom chuckled and released her. "Well, breakfast is served." He motioned to the plates and glasses of orange juice on the breakfast bar.  
  
They sat down and ate in comfortable silence. Sara cover Grissom's hand that was resting on her thigh as they ate. He smiled and squeezed the soft flesh. Sara leaned over and kissed his lips lightly before finishing her breakfast.  
  
Pushing her plate away, Grissom stood and walked around her to start washing up. Sara sat back and watched as he filled the sink and started washing the plates off. Licking her lips at the thought that flashed through her head, she stood and decided to act on it.  
  
Grissom was washing his hands when he heard Sara stand and approach him. He shuddered in anticipation when it went quiet all of a sudden. His hands were still under the bubbly water as his eyes closed and warmth radiated through him.  
  
A feather light kiss was planted on his neck above the collar of his blue shirt. He almost didn't feel it, it was so light. His whole body relaxed at the feel of another kiss on the side of his neck and then his brain registered hands running from his lower back to his waist and around to circle his stomach. He felt her body step into his as more kisses were laced one after the other along his jaw.  
  
Grissom's head turned when she stretched to reach his chin, covering her mouth with his at the awkward angle made them smile. Grissom tried to turn, but Sara pushed her hips against his ass and pressed his body against the counter. He groaned in anticipation at what she was planing.  
  
Sara's left hand pulled his shirt out of his pants while her right reached into the water and grabbed a handful of bubbles. She giggled against his lips and before he could react, she pushed the bubbles under his shirt and rubbed the soap into his chest.  
  
Grissom gasped and backed up quickly, his hands, soaked, as he reached behind him to steady her. He turned quickly and pulled her against him. Sara tried to look innocent, but the large grin was the give away. His hands still soaked, he pushed his hands under her blouse and grinned down at her as she pushed herself into him with a loud squeak and giggle.  
  
Both were now damp and sticky from the soap and water. As soon as Sara giggled, Grissom dipped his head and capture her bottom lip between his teeth. "You trying to play dirty?" He murmured, sucking the flesh in his mouth.  
  
Sara groaned at the feet of her lip being nibbled and scraped her nails up his back. Snaking her tongue out to lick his lip, she smiled. "I've no idea what you mean."  
  
Grissom grunted as one of her hands slipped into his pants and grabbed his ass. "I'm sure." He moaned, releasing her lip and kissing her deeply.  
  
Grinding his hips into hers was going to topple them both over the edge quickly at this rate and all they were doing was kissing and feeling each out.  
  
Pulling from the kiss, Grissom raised his eyebrows at her. "Feeling . adventurous?" He asked breathlessly.  
  
Sara smiled and squeezed his ass tightly and giggled as his eyes closed and his mouth hung slightly open. "Oh yeah." She whispered, licking his lips teasingly.  
  
Grissom pulled her hand from his pants and tugged as he led her to the garage. "It's not very romantic, but I've never done it on this before." He trailed off as Sara burst out laughing. Grissom shyly ducked his head as he turned the light on and revealed a large snooker table in the middle of the garage. It looked like it was brand new and just been bought straight from the workshop, but the date on the side and make told her it was a few years old at least and had definitely been used.  
  
Sara wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and breathed into his ear. "Snooker table sex is a fantasy of yours?"  
  
His tongue rest on his bottom lip as he thought about that and cleared his throat as he tried to answer. Sara saw the redness creep up his neck and spread across his cheeks. "I have many fantasises and this is just one of them." He thought that was a pretty good answer, although Sara was quiet and still holding onto him.  
  
Resting her chin on his shoulder, she murmured. "I better be the partner in those fantasises Gil Grissom or we have a problem."  
  
Grissom could hear the seriousness and amusement in her words and chuckled. "Let me show you." He replied huskily and lifted her up so quick, Sara couldn't stop laughing.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and her laughs turned into giggles and gasps. Controlling her breathing slightly, she felt Grissom gently sit her on the snooker table. When he stepped back, she grinned and slipped of the table. Grissom showed confusion as she grabbed his shirt and changed places with them. Backing him up, she pushed him onto the table and once he was on his back, she crawled onto top of him, leaning over him. "I have one question." She said quietly.  
  
Grissom ran his hands up her thighs and squeezed. "Ok."  
  
Sara looked at the table and looked back at him. "Which pocket?" She giggled as he pulled her down and hungrily ravaged her mouth with his.  
  
Working on his shirt, Sara rained kisses from his lips to his neck and back. Grissom's hand doing the same and removing her own top. Both shimmed out of their clothing, not wanting to break the contact. Sara could feel his arousal through his pants as she moved from his stomach, lower to his thighs. She now straddled his thighs in her own pants and bra. Their shoes and socks already been discarded and Grissom's shirt lay beside them on the table.  
  
Slowly, Sara popped the button on his pants and grinned as he watched her hands lowering the zipper. His hips pushed up when her hand clasped the fabric at the zipper, right above his raging erection and yanked his pants off. Grissom groaned as her knuckles brushed him. Kicking his pants down his legs, Grissom pulled Sara back over him and prodded her lips with his tongue. Teasing each other with their tongues, hands began there own explorations. Sara didn't even feel her bra coming off, she was too distracted with this mans tongue probing her mouth.  
  
An earth shattering kiss shattered any thought or movement in the rest of their bodies. Pulling away for air, they gasped, sharing the short supply of air between them. Eyes bored into each other as the realisation of the feelings and even deeper emotions behind that kiss scared them more than either ever imagined.  
  
Sara's right hand abandon it's position on his hip and stroked his cheek tenderly. She rest her head on his as she regained her breathing. "Did that feel as good as I think it felt or am I dreaming?" She whispered breathlessly.  
  
Grissom's eyes closed heavily as he too controlled his beating heart and willing the stars that were focused above his eyes to fade slightly so he could see. He couldn't seem to speak and once opening his eyes, came in contact with Sara's passion filled browns. He smiled and cupped her face gently in his hands as he lightly kiss her lips.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Grissom pulled Sara close as he turned them. His body pressed against hers warmly as he looked down at her with eyes equally filled with passion. "If this is a dream." He whispered, lowering his lips to hers. "I never want to wake up." Ending his sentence with another synchronised kiss.  
  
Sara lifted her hips as he pushed her pants down her legs and smiled at the sound of them hitting the floor. Raking her nails down his bare muscular back, Sara tilted her head back to allow more access to his lips as they trailed down her cheek to her neck.  
  
His hands traced every curve of her body and filed away the places that made her squirm, moan, groan and cry out his name for another time. Repeating those motions caused her to writhe more beneath him. His arousal brushed against her leg as his hips hovered barely above hers. His knees ached, but he wanted this to last for as long as possible.  
  
Groaning in frustration, Sara raised her hips again and grasped his waistband of his boxers. "Gil!" She groaned.  
  
Grissom chuckled and helped her push his boxers off. His laughter caught in his throat as she grasped his member in her hand and started stroking him very slowly. He grunted and thrust into her hand, but she stopped immediately, making his head snap up and a question clear in his eyes.  
  
"Don't rush me." She grinned.  
  
Grissom groaned mock angrily and brushed her hand away. She watched as he pushed between her legs and pressed himself against the cloth barrier. Sara's eyes closed at the sensations of his member brushing tightly against her. Moaning loudly into his ear as he kissed and sucked on the sweet flesh of her neck, she pulled at his hips and held him there.  
  
Groaning in frustration surprised them as it came at the same time. Both were growing tired of the foreplay, but were enjoying the teasing. Grissom practically ripped the panties from her body. Before her could lower himself, Sara's hand covered him and stroked the throbbing member.  
  
Grissom held himself above her, his eyes pressed shut at the intense sensations coursing through him. Refraining from thrusting into her hand, his arms shook. He reached between them and covered her hand. His eyes locked onto hers with a question. He groaned before wording it and lowered his head to her chest. Sara kissed his hair and brushed her fingers through the curls. "It's ok Gil."  
  
He shook his head and found her eyes again. "No protection Sara?" It was said more that asked.  
  
She saw the fear in his eyes and soothed him by cupping his cheek and running her thumb over his swollen lips. "You have any?" She asked quietly.  
  
Nodding, Grissom chuckled and groaned at the same time. "In the bathroom cabinet." He pulled her hand from his erection and tried to climb off her. "It's miles away." He moaned, making Sara laugh at his exaggeration.  
  
She watched as he disappeared from the garage. After a few long seconds, she couldn't wait any longer.  
  
Grissom came out the bathroom and found himself pinned against the wall beside the door. He chuckled at the look of deep hunger in her eyes. "Patience can be a virtue you know?"  
  
Sara raised her eyebrows and took the condom from his hand. Sliding to her knees, she ripped the packet open. Grissom's head fell back against the wall with a distinguishable thud as her mouth covered him. Bringing more life and blood back to the region. Satisfied with the constant groaning from the man above, she rolled the condom over his erection and stood. She rubbed her naked body against his, her bottom lip between her teeth as she wrapped her leg around his.  
  
"Take me here." She moaned against his lips.  
  
Grissom turned them and lifted her body. Looking into her eyes as he kissed her softly, he lowered her onto him. They both struggled to keep their eyes open as he impaled her completely. Whimpers, groans and moans echoed the hallway as Grissom began thrusting into her body. His hands resting under her buttocks, holding her as he pushed harder into her, with each thrust. He watched as her eyes rolled in her head and her lids came fluttering down. Her mouth hung open as she grunted with each motion, her body sliding up and down the wall with each pounding.  
  
Her hands grasped his shoulders and her nails dug in, nearly drawing blood. Grissom didn't feel it as his hips slammed into hers.  
  
Loosing feeling in his left leg, he pulled her from the wall and carried her into his room. His thrusts halted and Sara whimpered in protest. Grissom lowered them to the bed without loosing the contact and once his hands rest either side of her head, they locked as he pulled himself out to the head and then pushed himself back in slowly.  
  
He watched as her head rolled to one side and then the other as he continued the slow pace. She gripped his biceps and pulled herself up to kiss him. "Show me all you got." She breathed into his mouth as he panted in between her kisses.  
  
His eyes darkened to near black as he holstered himself up and pulled her with him. He sat on his knees as his hands wrapped around her waist and held her tightly. Lifting her effortlessly, he slammed his hips into hers as he pulled her down onto him.  
  
Sara cried out and threw her head back. She cried out with each thrust and chanted his name. Grissom's lips wet with sweat as he held his head up and his eyes squeezed shut. Lifting her again and impaling her repeatedly was undoing him and driving him insane. Barely time to breath between each thrust, he gasped air and sputtered sweat as he breathed out.  
  
Sara's body fell forward as her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled her body down hard one last time and screamed his name in time as he cried out hers and erupted into her body. He shuddered violently and felt his body turn to jelly as he fell forward, crushing Sara beneath him.  
  
His limp member slipped from her and the wetness was evident to both as they took deep hungry breaths. Grissom couldn't move, but somehow managed to roll heavily off her body and dispose of the condom. He now lay on his back, his arms at his sides and his legs somewhere in the room, trying to regain feeling.  
  
Sara lay spent beside him, her chest heaving in time to his. A hand at her side and the other covered her stomach. With much effort, she turned onto her side and snuggled against the sweaty body. His arm lazily wrapped around her shoulders. They both couldn't begin to explain what they were feeling at that moment in time. Energy seemed to take an express ticket to Africa and promised to return after at least 10 hours of sleep, but seeing as they only had 8, they knew they'd be exhausted when it came time to get ready for work.  
  
************  
  
Grissom was still on his back, he didn't dare move, his lover still sleeping in his arms. It had been 8 hours and he was beyond exhaustion. His body cried out for more rest, but the clock was ticking. Sara showed no signs of stirring and seeing the numbers glaring at him again, he knew they needed to get up. Groaning, he unwound himself from the warmth of the woman beside him and stood.  
  
Stretching out his aching muscles, he yawned. Leaning over the bed, he kissed Sara's lips. She smiled and moaned. "Time to get up." He whispered.  
  
Sara also stretched out, delicately and pulled herself up. She stood and started for the bathroom. She whimpered as she walked. Grissom was right behind her as she entered the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and saw his concerned eyes. "You ok?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She smiled and turned to him. "Just sore." Blushing at her admission, Sara turned the shower on. She leaned in and felt the water.  
  
Grissom's eyes drifted down her body and winced at the pain in his neck, but his eye grew wide at the small finger bruises on either side of her hips. "Sara?" He followed her into the shower and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Sara closed the shower door and wrapped her arms around his body. "Something wrong?" She asked softly.  
  
His hand ran over one set of bruises as he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
Sara looked down and saw where his worry was coming from. "It's nothing. They'll go." She assured and laid her head on his chest. Sara's hand ran up his back and looked up at him as he flinched. She saw him looking over his shoulder to see where the stinging was coming from. "Sorry." She chuckled.  
  
Grissom shrugged. "I'm not." He smiled and pulled her back against him. He hummed and stroked her back gently. The water pooled over them as they both started washing each other. The soap for their bodies and the shampoo for their hair.  
  
************  
  
Las Vegas Crime Lab:  
  
Sara left the computer lab and walked down the hallway with a grimace on her face. She ached all over and kept getting questioned by Nick, Greg and Warrick. She just told them to mind there own business. Stopping in reception, she got paged and had to walk all the way back past the computer lab to the break room. She was on her way to the front desk to pick up a message when a case suddenly came in. It had been quiet all night and some action was needed to shake the shift up.  
  
Walking into the break room, she bumped into something warm and cuddly. Looking up, she saw blue eyes drifting over her tired body. She raised an eyebrow at him, he cleared his throat and turned to the rest of the team who were waiting for cases. Nick and Warrick were working with Catherine on a double homicide while she and Grissom got another hit and run.  
  
************  
  
Hit and Run Scene:  
  
Sara stepped out of the car and groaned. "I am never having sex again." She cursed.  
  
Grissom pursed his lips together to cover the laugh and turned away from her. "Sara!"  
  
She turned to him as his authoritative and highly amused voice invaded her ears. "Coming."  
  
"No yet I hope." He whispered as she stopped beside him.  
  
Sara looked at him, surprised. "Gil Grissom!" She exclaimed.  
  
He tilted his head toward her slightly, before turning to look at the body on the ground with a huge grin. He shook his head and chuckled.  
  
Sara started collecting evidence when Tegan's chipper voice echoed in the air. "Well, if it isn't Sara Sidle."  
  
Sara looked up and stood with a visible groan. "Tegan." She greeted and walked towards her.  
  
Tegan grinned and looked over at Grissom, who snapped his head down after watching Sara walk away from the body. "Someone was just watching you." She sing songed.  
  
Sara smiled. "So?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder briefly.  
  
"How did everything go?"  
  
"Great." Sara grinned and blushed as she dropped her head in embarrassment.  
  
"Sore? I noticed a bit of a limp. That good huh?" Tegan waggled her eyebrows with a huge grin.  
  
Sara's face reddened. "That obvious?"  
  
Tegan nodded. "Yep." The police officers radio broke through the air and Tegan answered the call, after a minute. "I better go. Call me later with details." She laughed.  
  
"No way, but I will call." Sara promised.  
  
Grissom looked up as Sara walked back towards him. Tegan was getting into her car when she shouted over to them. "Sara! A hot bath will help." She burst out laughing as she climbed into her car and drove off.  
  
Sara and Grissom looked at each other and burst out laughing as well. Both were red in the face when Brass pulled up. He looked at the pair shaking his head. "Something wrong guys?"  
  
The two CSI's looked at each other and shook there heads. "Not yet." They both replied and cracked on with processing the scene.  
  
THE END  
  
(Well, sort of extended sex scene, but what happens when you write something great and suddenly your writing is lost and it was so good you can't remember exactly what it was... Well, that's what happened and in short this was the result. What do you think?) 


End file.
